Hidden Feelings
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Shinpachi and Kagura have to do a couple of jobs they really don't want to do. Sparks fly at the end of their last job. **FINAL CHAPTER ADDED, FROM SHINPACHI'S POV**
1. Grocer

Disclaimer= **I do not own Gintama.**

* * *

"Hello friends. I'm a bit short-handed with employees today due to many calling in sick. So I need a couple of you to come in and work. Thank you in advance."

Shinpachi and Kagura let out collective groans. Lately, those two and Gin-san have gotten no work. Things have gotten so bad that Gin-san had to do part-time work with the Shinsegumi. Those two knew that they had to take these little jobs, no matter how bad it was.

Shinpachi and Kagura arrived at the Grocery Store less than thrilled. Kagura called for the store's manager; he came and introduced himself.

"So old man, what exactly do we have to do..."

"KAGURA-CHAN! BE POLITE!!"

"Kagura-dono, Shinpachi-dono, there's a few things I want you two to take care of. First, people keep jumbling the fresh produce out of place. You will need to put the produce back in their respective spots."

"But that's so --,"Kagura was stopped mid-sentence by a punch to the shoulder from Shinpachi.

"Secondly," said the manager, "You'll have to walk around the store and ask people if they need help finding anything."

"Wow," Shinpachi fumed, " that's so bor --," Kagura gave him a punch that sent him flying towards the back of the store. Several bottles of soda were heard sprayed and spilled.

"Lastly, clean up is a must, so you have to mop up the floors at closing. Do you guys understand? You do?! Well, get to it..."

The manager greatly exaggerated things, thought Kagura . The fresh produce wasn't too out of place. Shinpachi was out of commission from Kagura Falcon Pwnch, so she let him sleep it off. When closing came around, Shinpachi awoke to darkness...

"What the heck?! Oh my god, I smell like Koolaid!"

"Clean up on aisle 5! Clean up on aisle 5!"

"Kagura, get this mop off my face!"

"You sure are grumpy. Get up, its almost closing time. You can thank me later for doing your work for you."

"Wow Kagura-chan, I don't know what to say..."

"Whatev. Just get up."

She pulled him up, and Shinpachi immediately grabbed his shoulder with his hand. He didn't notice that Kagura placed her hand atop his. They looked at each other for a brief instant, and Shinpachi pulled away, blushing.

"Let's hurry and clean these floors up. Gin-san will get worried."

"Naw, he is probably fantasizing about NACJACs."

Shinpachi laughed and started for the Dairy Section. He noticed a man with a tray of food, breathing heavily.

"Zura...?"

"It's not Zura, its Katsurole! Want some?"

* * *

A/N= **I'm aiming for this story to be a couple of chapters. **


	2. Diner

Disclaimer= **I do not own Gintama.**

* * *

The whole supermarket job didn't turn out like I thought it would. I blacked out, and when I woke up, it was nearly closing time. I was exasperated because I hadn't done much of anything. Frantically cleaning up, I ran into Katsura-san. He offered me a Katsurole, which I politely declined. I won't be working at the grocer for a while, that's for sure.

A few days after that job, we get a call from a man pleading for help at his diner. His employees came down with fruit punch flu and so he had no one bussing the tables. Gin-san was still doing busy work with the Shinsegumi. It was up to Kagura-chan and yours truly to take this request.

The diner is in a nice location. It was very well maintained and certainly not a place you would see in our neck of the woods. We entered through the back, where our boss was expecting us. He quickly gave us the run down of what was expected of waiters (and _waitresses_).

We hurriedly dressed and we greeted the only group we saw in the diner… THE SHINSEGUMI! I dropped my jaw when I saw them. The dudes were there with some dates of theirs. Gin-san was there as well, sitting next to that crazy woman, Sachan. Kondou-san was sitting next to…

"**SISTER!?! **You are actually going out on a date with Kondou-san?"

She quickly shot me a death glare. I shut up.

"Little brother, I'm only doing this because Gorilla asked me out ONLY 100,000 times."

"--- and I'm glad she said yes." Kondou-san tried putting his arm around Sister, but instead he got his nose moved a quarter-inch to the left.

"Don't push it, Gorilla. I'll call the poachers…"

"Oh nnnnooooo its k."

Kagura-chan must have felt that it was an opportune moment to chime in.

"Oi Sougo, where's your date?" Oh yeah, I forgot that Okita-san didn't come with a date.

"Why aren't you sitting here next to me? I want you to be my date." I didn't know a man could spit game that calmly.

"What the hell? I NEVER want to be your date, IDIOT!" She stormed out of the restaurant.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I went to go look for her. I found her sitting on a bench. I sat down next to her.

"Hey Kagura-chan, what happened back there? You stormed out of the diner after Okita-san made that remark. How come?"

"It's a little, ehh, complicated."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I just said, that."

"Well, don't sweat it okay? Okita-san has always been a jerk to you. You shouldn't let what he says bother you."

As I put my hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, she decked me once again. This punch sent me flying in the air. Kagura-chan got up and headed towards the diner.

"I'm going to finish my job."

"O…k," was the last thing I remember telling her before it got dark.

I passed out.


	3. Hot Storage

Disclaimer= I do not own Gintama.

* * *

I had to stay at the hospital for a couple of days to recover from the punch that I took. Gin-san unfortunately had to skip the next job so he can finish his Shinsegumi work. So I guess Kagura-chan and myself were going to be a two-person team once again. From what she informed me, it was a relatively easy one. All we had to do was move boxes from a small storage room to a big warehouse. This is a job I know myself and Kagura-chan can do very efficiently; she won't get riled up to to the stress of the situation.

We get to the place and this big guy greets us.

"How yall doing today?"

After the pleasantries were exchanged, he quickly explains to us what we have to do. I didn't listen too much because honestly, we just had to move boxes from one place to another. I saw no difficulties in that. Before he opened the door, he said,

"I hope yall is super strong, you ain't moving no little boxes..."

He opens the door...and my jaw drops. The boxes were stacked like a pyramid; a HUGE pyramid! Judging by their size, each box must have had to weigh a good 20 lbs each. I was worried that pipsqueak like me was not going to be able to move those boxes. Kagura-chan sensed my uneasiness and told me to man up. Our bawse flashed his front-toothless grin and said,"

"I need this done in 3 hours."

"Don't worry," said Kagura-chan, "we'll get it done in two."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um, Kagura-chan," I asked, "how on earth are we supposed to get this done in two hours!?!"

She seemed to have anticipated my question.

"Take this spinach I have in my pocket. If you want to get super strong, you need to yell out: AGAGAGAGAGAGA! After that battle cry, eat the spinach."

"I don't want to do THAT, it sounds lame."

"_What did you say?!_" She had that evil look in her eyes. I did what she said. The spinach was flowing through my veins. Kagura-chan and I attacked our work with great purpose. After 2 hours, we had only one box left to move. We were absolutely exhausted. We decided to carry the last box together to the warehouse. When we arrived there, we set it down and sat atop of the boxes. No one spoke for a while. After the silence, Kagura-chan was the first to speak.

"Shinpachi, that was really hard work."

"Yes it was," I said, "I'm just happy that we got it done."

We were so drained that both of us struggled to breathe normally for a good while. Kagura-chan rested her head on my shoulder, and well, how was I going to say no to that face? I looked at her, she looked at me, we zeroed in on each other's eyes and before you know it, we were engaged in a kiss. We both pulled away shocked. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes. I went first this time.

"Kagura-chan, what just happened."

"We kissed each other on the lips. As much as I liked it, we cannot mix business with pleasure."

"I understand."

* * *

Sometime later, I'm at the park on my day off, walking around. There were many leaves scattered about. I thought that I could gather up some of these leaves to use as burning fuel since we didn't have firewood. I picked up a leaf and dropped it. From a small distance away, I saw Kagura-chan and Okita-san holding hands and making out. My fist was clenched and I slowly started to lose focus. After catching Okita-san smiling after pulling away, I snapped and dashed towards him in an uncontrollable rage. Before I could get there, I was whacked in the side of the head by Hijikata-san. The force of the blow made me black out, but not before getting a clear visual of Kagura-chan's face showing content on it. That girl...


End file.
